Majatran Alliance
The Majatran Alliance and Common Economic Area (colloquially known only as Majatran Alliance) is an economic union and military alliance in the form of a supranational organization founded by Istalia and Zardugal in 4223 and which was then joined by other Majatran nations during the 43rd century. The Alliance was officially born with the ratification by the founding members of the Majatran Alliance and Common Economic Area Treaty, which describes not only a defensive cooperation but also a supranational coordinative organization for many economic sectors and for the foreign policies of the members, which policies and efforts are coordinated mainly through Common Authorities, formed and handled by representatives of the competent Ministries of each Government. =History= 43rd century 'The threat of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation' The Majatran Alliance was funded by Istalia and Zardugal in 4223 as a response to the rise of the Majatran Revolutionary Socialist Federation, the socialist superstate which united the western part of Kalopia, known as Union of Kalopian Revolutionary Socialist Vanguardships, Deltaria, Jelbania and Jakania, in order to create a military alliance and economic union, as well as to economically and ideologically counter the Socialist super-state, aiming to create a larger, stable and much developed economic area. It was preceded by the establishment of an Istalian-Zardic Alliance on which example was designed the Majatran Alliance. Both Istalia and Zardugal were aimed to fund an organization based on the principle of Democracy, Liberty and Free Market to oppose ideologically the communist confederation of the MRSF, to establish a military alliance to defend the members from the expansionism of the socialists and to contrast them through pacific means through economic, scientific and military development. Few years after its fundation the Alliance welcomed the Federal Republic of Kalopia-Wantuni, which in this way was able to secure its borders and its sovereignty before the communist Kalopia which for many years tried to retake control of the eastern regions. 'The fall of the MRSF' After many years which saw only Istalia, Zardugal and Eastern Kalopia as members of the Alliance, since the beginning of the second half of 43rd century, with the decline of the MRSF and the fall of the socialist regimes in many members of the Federation (and thus their withdrawal from the socialist super-state) and the establishment of democratic regimes in other Majatran nations, the Alliance was joined progressively by Pontesia and then by Deltaria. In this period despite Istalia wished to have Selucia into the Alliance, the insular nation for decades opposes to join the organization. Instead, the democratic Cildania agree without too much problems to adhere to the MA in 4266. Previously, however, also Kafuristan joined the Alliance in August 4234, during a period of optimal relationships between Kafuristan and Istalia, which convinced the Government at the time to adhere. But the rise of anti-Istalian and nationalistic forces (which then led to the re-establishment of a Majalid monarchy) caused the cessation of any activity and involvement of Kafuristan into the Alliance also if officially they still withdrew from the Alliance's Treaty. Kafuristan returned to be an active member in 4288 after the fall of the Al-Majali monarchy. 'The Deltarian-Jelbanian War' The end of 43rd century was marked by the brief war between Deltaria and Jelbania which saw the Jelbanian forces, led by the Khan Grzkai XVI, invading Deltaria. The response of the Majatran Alliance, thanks to the leadership role of the Istalian President Betta Maddaloni, deterred third nations to join the conflict, especially Vanuku which was aimed to support Jelbania in its efforts. 44th Century 'Majatran stability and expansion of the Alliance' This century saw the progressive expansion of the Alliance wich in the first half of the century, despite the withdrawn of Solentia, the organization was joined by other several majatran nations like Barmenistan, Jakania, Beiteynu after the fall of the regime led by the Yeudish Democratic Party, and finally also Selucia agreed to join the Alliance in 4324. The capabilities of the Alliance to assure stability, peace, economic and social development all over the continent finally was recognized by most part of the international community which underlined how the century was charaterized by stability and growth, quite unusually according to the history of the continent. Another evidence of the beneficial effects of the Alliance was the scientific and technologic achievements of the majatran's nations, many of which, thanks to the Alliance, united their efforts in the field of the space research and exploration under the Majatran Aeronautic and Space Agency. In general the economic and technologic integration interested many fields, like the transports, communications and the finance. 'The Deltarian crisis' In the middle of the century, the newly crowned Csar of Deltaria Nikolai I Von Thaller assumed an ever more authocratic behavior backed up by the csarist party and furthermore the Csar showed to persue an aggressive foreign policy in Central Majatra which led the country to clash with Kalopia. The Kalopian Government was accused by Deltaria to be responsable of the terrorist attack which killed the father of Nikolai, Norbert I, demanding adeguate measures to be taken at the international level against Kalopia. The Majatran Alliance, led by Istalia, proposed itself as mediator between the two nations offering to organize an investigation to determine the true responsabilities: initially the investigation team concluded that some government's officials of Kalopia were involved into the murder of Norbert I, but then a plot organized by Deltarian's high officials emerged. This pushed Istalia and several other members to suspend Deltaria from the active membership of the Alliance. 'The Majatran Rights Charts' During this century, Istalian administrations, thanks to a rare convergence between large part of the political spectrum, worked on a treaty called Chart of Foundamental Principles of the Majatran Alliance and Common Economic Area aimed to offer an important tools to the Alliance's nations to assure democracy and democratic rights. The Charter was presented on the occasion of the enlargement of the Alliance to Jakania and Barmenistan, an effort applauded by several other member nations, first of all Selucia, Cildania and Beiteynu. The Istalian administrations, furthermore, showed their committment to also create two other Alliance treaties in the fields of economy and civil rights, to assure free market and freedom of enterprise and basic civil rights for the member nations. All three treaties have been collectively called the Majatran Rights Charters. Unfortunately the Istalian Governments had to face a fierce resistance about the first Charter proposed, the one on the democratic rights, from many nations in the Alliance, especially Pontesi, which feared an excessive sovereign limitation as well as an unacceptable cultural influence aimed, in their eyes, to undermine the tradition and the cultural features of their peoples. Pontesi's position was endorsed by Barmenistan, which, although it had ratified the Charter, believed that it would be dead letter without significant economic development and integration accross the continent, especially in what concerned the underdeveloped nations in Central Majatra. Failing in its efforts with this first Charter, Istalia finally abandoned the drafting of the other two treaties putting an end to the further development of Majatran integration which, since then, returned to focus on economic integration and development and to work through the more traditional diplomatic tools. 'The Selexit and the arrive of Vanuku' In the 80's of 44th century, an even incresing disappointment for the Alliance by part of the Selucian people and the rise of nationalist and isolationist parties promoted a even greater movement in favor of the leaving of the organization by part of Auroria. This feeling finally forced the Government to organize a referendum which was gained by the "Selexiter", the supporters of the "Selexit" (a luthorian hybrid between "Selucia" and "Exit"). After the official withdrawal from the Alliance's treaty, voted by the Senate of Selucia, the Alliance saw the second of its member leaving the organization after 180 years of existence, exactly 60 years after the withdrawal of Solentia. Despite the lose of such important member, with the fall of the Republican regime in Vanuku, became an obscurantistic and restrictive regime led by Hosian extremist, and the return of the Banmek-Sntazed's on the reestablished throne in Wiel, the new democratic regime, reintroduced after five years of absolutism enforced by part of the King, which however worked to clean Vanuku of all the degenerated republican signs and peoples, showed to have a decisively more internationalist foreign policy, so open to international cooperation that the already one of the first governments of the King started to promote the accession of Vanuku into the Majatran Alliance, a politics pushed also by the concerns of Vanuku for the increasing influence of Kazulia and the Northern Council in Majatra, concerns shared with Istalia to which the new monarchic governments confirmed the will of Wiel to continue with the so called Temerkai-Votta Pax, the bilateral friendship pact established by the two Great Powers to assure a pacific and prosperous coexistence in the continent, a pact which greatly contributed together with the Alliance to promote and maintain peace and economic development in Majatra which, at the beginning of 45th century was experiencing one of the longest-lasting period of peace of all its modern and contemporary history. In 4402, finally, the Grand Council of Vanuku, without votes against, ratified the Alliance's treaty becoming officially a member of the Alliance. With Zardugal dominated for decades by a marked non-interventionist politics and a restraint and few active behavior within the organization, Vanuku, joining the Alliance, arose definitively at the role of one of the two veritable hegemonic nations into the organization alongside Istalia. 45th Century 'The Crisis of the Alliance and the MUN' WIP 'The Renaissance and the ''Integrative Treaty WIP =Internal Organization= The Alliance Integrative Treaty reshaped the internal organization of the Alliance. If previously the Allied Common Executive Commission was the supreme decision-maker body of the organization, with the Integraty Treaty it was transformed into the '''Majatran Alliance High Council which, alongside the Majatran Alliance General Assembly they constitute the Legislative and Political Dicision-maker bodies of the Alliance while the Executive Powers of the organization rely on the hands of the Majatran Alliance Commission, tasked to put in place the policies and the measures adopted by the General Assembly and the High Council. Majatran Alliance Commission The Majatran Alliance Commission is the Executive body of the Majatran Alliance, charged to put in execution the necessary measures to persue the objectives of the Alliance and the measures adopted by the . It is formed by a number of commissioners corrispoding to the number of member nations and each commissioner shall come from a different member nations. The Secretary of the Commission is the Chairman of the MAC and his role is covered in rotation by each commissioner for a period of 6 months. The Commission is renowed each four years: the High Council, gathering the Heads of State/Governments, appoints a team of commissioners which shall be approved by the General Assembly. The choice shall take into account the composition of the General Assembly as well as the political lines of the Governments of the member nations. Majatran Alliance High Council It is a Council formed by the Heads of State/Governments or by the Ministries of the member nations: depending on the issues/topics touched during each meeting, the competent Ministers shall partecipate to the meeting of the Council. The Council is the main body to determine the Common Policies of the Majatran Alliance, it is the body which appoint the Majatran Alliance Commission and it is the one to adopt definitively the Allied Common Regulations and that oversees on the work of the Commission which shall present a "status of the Alliance" each year to the Council. Permanent representatives and delegations from all the members' Governement, organized into the Committee of Permanent Delegations, ensure the day by day activities and managing of the Commission. Majatran Alliance General Assembly It is a Assembly of representatives of the member nations elected directly by the people on the basis of political groups and not on the basis of the nationality, which will have a political consultative role, it can present proposals to the MA Commission and to the MA High Council for the formation of Allied Common Regulation. The MAGA is formed by 300 members, called Majatran Representatives, which should form Political Parties within the MAGA. The most populous member nations have right to the major number of representatives, proportionally determined on the basis of the population of each member nations. Allied Common Authorities and Sub-Authorities The coordination and the promotion of the policies about the the most strategic economic and social sectors of the Common Economic Area are devolved to dedicated Allied Common Authorities on which depend Allied Common Sub-Authorities, to coordinate and unite the efforts and capabilities of the Allied nations to integrate their markets and coordinate it to improve efficiency and competitiveness. The following Common Authorities are considered the most important within the Alliance but they are alongside several other Authorities which manage several different field of interest. 'The Allied Common Defence and Security Authority' Introduced with the Integrative Treaty of the Alliance, this Common Authority of the Majatran Alliance is tasked to coordinate, organize and control the Defensive and Security Policies and Affairs of the Majatran Alliance. Unlike the other Authority, this one is formed by the Defence Ministries and by the Chefs of Staff of the member nations. The Authority appoints a Join Staff Committee to direct and manage three Operative Branches formed by forces from all the member nations: *The Allied Majatran Rapid Reaction Force: it is a intervention force mainly oriented to the defence of the Majatran Alliance and its members, it can be used also for mission and military operation outside Majatra. *The Allied Majatran Peacekeeping Force: it is a force dedicated to any sort of peacekeeping mission in Majatra as well as outside. *The Allied Majatran Counter-Terrorism Force: it is a force formed by police and gendarmerie forces of the member nations dedicated to the contrast and prevent the Terrorism into the Alliance. 'Allied Common Authority for Financial Coordination, Stabilization and Overseeing' This Authority take the place of the former Authority for the Finance and has the task to coordinate and overseeing the Common Economic Area and to stabilize it and its financial markets. The Authority should control directly the MACU (MAjatran Currency Unit) and should work for the stability of the Majatran Economic Area with functions normally reserved to a Central Bank. It is tasked also to release the Majatran Alliance's Common Bonds (MACBond), to determine the interest rates, and so on... The Authority control furthermore the following institutions and bodies: *The Allied Common Monetary Sub-Authority which is tasked to administrate the Monetary Policies of the Alliance and so the MACU as a Central Bank-like institution and all the other financial/monetary affairs. *The Majatran Alliance Budgetary Department which is the bureau tasked to manage the financial and budgetary affairs of the Alliance, determine the budgetary and financial needs of the Organization and determine the adeguate contribution from the nation members and the quotas to be applied to each member. *The Majatran Alliance Inter-Sovereign Fund: it is a Fund of Sovereign Funds formed thanks the partecipation of any possible Institutional, and so Public, Investment and financial institutions (first of all Sovereign Funds) as well as through direct contributions from the member nations to assure an Investment Fund for the development of the Majatran Alliance's nation members' economies and also to create an Emergency Fund to be used in case of crisis to protect the Common Economic Area of the MA from the economic and financial crisis. 'Other Allied Commond Authorities' These are the other existing Common Authorities of the Allied Economic Common Area with their Sub-Authorities (which number is not fix and other Authorities can always been established): * Allied Common Authority for the Trade * Allied Common Authority for the Industry ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for the Oil and Gas ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for the Mineral Resources ** Allied Common Authority for the Heavy Industry ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for the Agriculture and Food ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for the Energy ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for the Chemistry ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for the Services ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for the Turism * Allied Common Authority for Infrastructure ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for Transport ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for Telecommunications * Allied Common Sub-Authority for Science, Research and Culture ** Allied Common Sub-Authority for Education and University * Allied Common Sub-Authorities for Environment 'Other authorities and administrations' In 4260, during the 9th meeting of the Allied Governments in the Allied Common Executive Commission (during its 14th permanent session) agreed to create the Majatran Allied Space Authority, of the Majatran Allied Council for Research and Development and the Majatran Allied Industrial and Investment Fund. The MASA was created to unite and coordinate the efforts of the Allied nations in the field of the space research and development. The Council for Research and Development instead was funded to support, finance and coordinate the Member States' scientific efforts, knowledge, and technology capabilities for the benefit of the entire Alliance. Finally, the Industrial and Investment Fund was establish so that the Allied nations could have access to funds to finance strategic public projects which will secure benefits for the nation and the rest of the Alliance. But the Fund will also be open to the privates: in fact, individuals and companies will be able to demand support from the Alliance by presenting projects related to start-ups, business projects and activities related to the most advanced technologiesand strategic resources. With the creation of the Majatran Alliance Inter-Sovereign Fund the role of the Industrial and Investment Fund was revised. =Economy= The Monetary Policy: the MACU The Alliance, aimed to create a stable and sure financial common area, ask to the Allied members which join the Organization to bond their currencies to a common unit of account called MACU (MAjatran Currency Unit): the national currencies are putting under the control of the Allied Common Monetary Sub-Authority to regulate exchanges rates and minimize fluctuations among them and to integrate and coordinate a common monetary system and policy and furthermore the MACU is used also in international financial transactions. With the Integrative Treaty the MACU assumed more importance and charateristic: The MACU was officially defined as a basket of the currencies of the Majatran Alliance member nations and shall be used as unit of account for the drafting of the internal budget of the Majatran Alliance, for the other Majatran Alliance's institutions and central banks of the member nations, as well as as investment and debt currency on the financial markets. Its value is the weighted average of the currencies that compose it, each related to the economic importance of the corresponding country. This currency was created founding the Majatran Alliance with the aim of limiting exchange rate fluctuations between the member countries of the MA. The MACU can also be used for bank deposits and for traveler's checks The Allied Common Monetary Sub-Authority, under the authority of the Allied Common Authority for Financial Coordination, Stabilization and Overseeing manage the MACU and regulate exchanges rates and minimize fluctuations among the member nations' currencies to integrate and coordinate the common monetary system and policy. The Allied Common Monetary Sub-Authority has also the duty to organize a working Monetary Exchange and Regulation System for the MA which, however, shall be approved by the High Council after a General Assembly consultative deliberation. If necessary, the MA Authorities can draft a separate treaty dedicated to the Monetary Exchange and Regulation System. =Defense= WIP =Membership= The organization demand to the member states to conform themself to the values of democracy, to respect the human rights, to enforce a legal framework adhering to the principles State of Law and promote peace and cooperation on the international stage. The infringiment of these foundamental requirements can authorize the organization, with a majority vote into the Executive Committee, to suspend the member nations which adopted measures or which acted in contrast with the aforementioned principles. As mentioned above, Kafuristan was often suspended from the activity of the organization due to the several and sudden change of regime from democratic forms of government to authoriatian or religious based, if not theocratic, forms. In 4341 Deltaria was suspended on request of the Istalian Government due to the proved cospiracy organized by high officials of the Deltarian Government at the expense of Kalopia which was falsely accused to be behind the terroristic attack which killed the Deltarian Tsar Norbert I Thaller. After more than a decades of suspension and a brief but important civil war, democratic principles retourned in Deltaria (which abolished also the Thallerist monarchy) so that the Executive Committee will be able to reintegrate the nation in the Alliance. At the end of 44th century, finally, also for Kafuristan was voted the end of the suspension from the active membership when the Thocratic regime of the Thallerist Caliphate fell leaving space for the return of democracy in the nation. Member Nations Currently ten Majatran nations adhere to the Alliance, Istalia is the only founder member still into the organization due to the transformation of Zardugal into the Augustin Empire. } | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |99,769,129 | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |Romula | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |Active | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |4223, January |- | style="background-color:#90EE90;" | Jakania | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |99,776,243 | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |Dokuz | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |Active | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |4353, November |- | style="background-color:#90EE90;" | | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |99,676,127 | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |al-Kasraj | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |Active | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |4234, August |- | style="background-color:#90EE90;" | | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |99,724,874 | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |Campus Stella | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |Active | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |4285, October |- | style="background-color:#90EE90;" | | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |99,651,468 | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |Wiel | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |Active | style="background-color:#90EE90;" |4402, April |} Category:Majatra Category:Regional organizations Category:Alliances Category:Supraorganizations